Changing To A Girl's Life
by Rikku-animefan
Summary: Kyo had a very little incident and turned into a girl! Will he be able to survive in being one until the spell wears off? Iori/Kyo starting off!! >>; Please R&R!!!! ^-^ *Completed* !!!
1. BeginningChapter 1

A/N: This is actually my first King of Fighter's fanfiction! .;; It's very odd of me to get this idea but I guess that it'll be good. ^-^;; I'll definitely TRY not to make it sappy ( hopefully won't be) but I also hope that all of you can enjoy it! Please R&R!!

Disclaimer:…Un…I think you get the point….;;

                                                                                    ___________________________________

The night was dark yet calm. A handsome young man strolled down the park alone. The streetlamps shone dimly as very few people pass by him. He brushed his brown hair with one hand, his eyes just watching his surroundings. He wore just his usual clothes; a white jacket, black pants, a black shirt with a white cross-like outline…just the same…for he was none other than Kyo Kusanagi. His eyes started to stare down, looking at the ground as he ignored the people whom were passing by. Tonight was pretty much peaceful…too peaceful. '...Probably Iori hadn't track me down yet…' he thought to himself. Though his thoughts were interrupted by a push from someone. A watery like, seems to spill from somewhere, splashed on his face as he stopped dead from his tracks and moved back. He wiped it off with his gloves and heard a girl's voice talking to him. " Oh! I'm so sorry!" He blinked a bit and looked up who seems to be in the teenager's age with long light brown hair. The girl just wore casual clothes as she bowed once to him. " I'm sorry that I bumped into you." She answered as she then bent down to pick up an empty clear tube. Kyo managed a smile and shakes his head. " That's okay." He replied as he stared at what the girl was picking up. '..Probably the lid got open and the water spilt out..' he concluded as he brushed his hair again. He turned, leaving and heading back to his place.

The girl watched him leave as she sighed. How careless can she be??? She brushed herself as she stare at the small clear tube now empty.  She just wore a blue jean jacket, blue jeans and a purple shirt underneath. Though, if she blinked a little, a bit surprising that Kyo didn't recognize her. Kula Diamond…that was her…the only one who know her very clear was K'. She checked the black label of it and checked around to see if there was a description of the liquid like. She was walking around the park and found two small tubes on the floor. She just wanted to check it that's all...until she accidentally spilt it on someone else. She found the description in white small letters as her expression changed from interest to shock. ' Good move Kula….now he's gonna be affected by this..' She thought to herself but shakes the idea off, throwing the two tubes in a nearby trash can. " It probably might not happen." She mumbled to herself as she walked the opposite direction.

                                                                        ____________________________________

Kyo closed the door behind him as he entered his room. He took off his gloves and threw them on a wooden desk. He then laid down on the soft bed with a slight frustration expression. He felt…odd…it was really hard to explain…He washed his face already three times but he doubt it was that…something else…He felt so cold. He shook his head, closing his eyes. '…It's probably nothing…' he thought to himself, not worrying it anymore as he started to drift into sleep.

                                                                                    ______________________________

"Kyo! Hey!"

Kyo slowly opened his eyes as he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Kyo!! It's me Shingo!! Open up!!"

Kyo sat up as he sighed. " …It seems like banging on the door to me.." He mumbled to himself as he stood up, getting out from his room. The cold feeling was gone for he felt normal…but for some reason, something else was weird. He ignored it as he opened the door, leaning on it a bit as his eyes were close. " Shingo, what do you want?" He asked. …There was a long silence. '…Odd…' he thought to himself. ' …usually Shingo would have lots of things to say…' The silence the broke as he heard his friend finally say something. "…Um..is Kyo around?" …WHAT question was that?! He shot a look at Shingo. From the looks of it, he seemed to be blushing. "…I am Kyo." Kyo replied but then quickly touched his throat. …Did he heard a girl's voice coming from him? Shingo Yabuki laughed as he shook his head. " Hah! Maybe in your dreams. You're just a girl, but you really do look like Kyo, eh, just the feminine look I guess…" He answered and laughed nervously. My eyes widen. '…What did he just say?'  "What did you say before??" Kyo asked, still wondering why my voice seemed to be in a girl's tone. He blinked as he stared at me. " Uh…you look like Kyo but---"

"No….before that…"

"Uh…you're a girl??"

As Shingo was about to step into the apartment, Kyo slammed the door and rushed back to his room. He quickly took a look at the mirror as his expression turned from shock to horror. From what he was looking at, the mirror reflects a young pretty girl with the same mid length brown Kyo did have. The baddana was still tied on her forehead and was still wearing Kyo's usual clothes.  The eyes were exactly the same but her body was slim….Was Shingo right?? He closed his eyes as he pinched himself. "…It's a dream….it's a dream…" He mumbled to himself as he slowly opens his eyes. However, it still shows the same Kyo-looking girl.  "Oh….my…..GOODDD!!!!!!"  (A/N: Any boy would scream if he realized that he'd turn into a girl…..;;  )

                                                            _____________________________________

  
  


It took about an hour to explain to Shingo he or she was actually Kyo. Even though there wasn't anything to explain much, just that it happen, she had to show him his flames yet tell him a few memories of the past to convince him. Luckily Shingo did believe her but still isn't very convince about it. Both were sitting on the couch across from each other. Shingo's face was a bit red from his face being slammed by the door before but sighed after listening. "But that's impossible Kyo…" he murmured as he placed a hand on his forehead. Kyo just stare at the floor, not saying anything. " Hm…maybe if we ask someone for help—" 

"No Don't!!" Kyo exclaimed, cutting of Shingo. Because of the body he was in now, his voice changed totally. Shingo blinked and looked at the girl confused. " Why not?" He questioned back. Kyo shook her head, " …I can't let anyone see me under this condition and they may not believe that I'm not Kyo. It'll be hard to reason that out." Kyo answered firmly.  Another question was asked. " Do you remember any idea of how you changed?" Kyo can only shake her head once again. Shingo scratched his head, definitely confuse about mostly everything. Now his master yet teacher turn into a girl…She did have a point. It'll be really difficult to convince anyone that Kyo is actually this Kyo looking girl. Shingo glanced back up. " Well, maybe you should stay put for now. There has to be a way..every problem has a solution eh right??" He asked as he tried to lighten up. However Kyo still stared on the floor, nodding once. 

" Uh….but first, you have to go buy yourself some clothes."

"Hn..?"

Kyo then looked at herself. The clothes he was wearing didn't fit the body he's now in and sighed. The girl nod, standing up and going back to her room to see if there was any smaller clothes before going out.

                                                                        _______________________________

"How about this one?" Shingo showed Kyo light blue dress. Kyo shook her head, " No, too girlish…" She respond, going through more clothes. "Girlish? But you're a girl…." Shingo replied and frowned. All his suggestions were neglected. Either it was too fancy, girlish or just.…because. He sighed. " Kyo, we have been here at least more than half an hour and you haven't decide to buy anything yet!" Shingo answered out with frustration. Kyo didn't answer or bother looking at him as she continued to go through. However, she stopped, picking out a few and held them. Shingo blinked as he watches Kyo silently head to the fitting room. After a few minutes of waiting, Shingo finally hear a response from his master. " This should do it." Shingo looked up and sweatdrops. Kyo wore a black leather pants, a black sleeveless vest with a red shirt underneath. Black shoes were the last. "Kyo, you look like a rebel." Shingo answered back but Kyo shrugs. She looked at a mirror and thought for a moment. "…Something's missing…" She mumbled to herself and took a look around the clothing shop. She then walked over to where the belts hung and took a long chain. She wrapped it around her waist, looping it through and then took out a narrow red sunglasses to top it off. " Better.." She answered, grinning. 'Great…now she definitely look like a REBEL!' Shingo thought to himself silently. At least Kyo had good taste. After paying, they left, now the clothes she wore before were in the shopping bag. Shingo tagged along, thinking about the condition of Kyo's now in. " Say…you sure you don't want tell anyone?? Or sure you have no idea of how you've changed?" Shingo asked as they walked outside. Kyo turned back around, frowning. " Like I said before, no one's going to believe that I've changed into a girl yet I'm Kyo. And no, I have no id---" Kyo stopped as his mind drifted off in thinking about something yet still continue to walk.

_Flashback:  _ A watery like, seems to spill from somewhere, splashed on his face as he stopped dead from his tracks and moved back. He wiped it off with his gloves and heard a girl's voice talking to him. " Oh! I'm so sorry!" He blinked a bit and looked up who seems to be in the teenager's age with long light brown hair. The girl just wore casual clothes as she bowed once to him. " I'm sorry that I bumped into you." She answered as she then bent down to pick up an empty clear tube….

That small clear liquid…did that chemical of whatever it was affected him to turn into this?? '…It's possib—" Kyo's mind was interrupted by Shingo's call to watch out. He blinked, about to face back but then bumped into someone. Kyo stumpled back, about to apologize but the man whom she bumped into spoke first. " Why don't you watch where you're going?" Kyo stiffened as she can recognize that voice anywhere…yet it was in a bad timing. She slowly glanced up as her guess was right----- The person whom she bumped into was none other than Iori Yagami.

                                                            _______________________________________

A/N: Heh. Sorry about the stop. ^^; I hope the idea wasn't weird of Kyo turning into a girl. But hey! More coming soon so stay put! Please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Rikku-chan: Hey! Back again!! Thanxs Ryouhibiki,  Rhekyono, Danyella Skyler Silverfire, Zerlene-Chan and Captain Aki Joey-Wan Leonhart for the reviews!! ^-^ Really appreciate it! To answer the questions, yup, of course I'm gonna continue writing this fic and nuuhh!! The change isn't permanent…and about the Ranma ½ crossover or least the water from it..eh…you'll find out. ^^;;; Anyways, enjoy!!!

                                                                                    ____________________________

            Kyo and Iori both stare at each other yet thinking. Very few seconds past…then a minute…they were still in their staring position while Shingo just stayed quiet, looking confused. "Well sorry…" Kyo mumbled as the girl finally broke the silence and starts to walk away from Iori. However, the red haired man grabbed her wrist just in time before she left. Kyo spun around, frowning. " What is it now?" She asked, not in the mood of dealing with Iori under the state she's in now. Iori continued to look as he narrowed his eyes. " You seem very familiar…and yet the same with the aura coming from you…" he answered a bit concern yet cold. Kyo hesitated…even though if he's in a girl's body, Iori can sense his powers anywhere. However, she decided just to play naïve as she broke Iori's grip. " So?" Kyo snapped back, a bit looking down. She wanted to be another place than here. "What's your name then?" Iori's questions just gave the girl a bit more frustration. A name…great…Obviously, Kyo hadn't thought about that yet. " Un…k…k-kyo..ko!" The girl staggered her words. _…Kyoko?? How the hell did I think of that?_ Kyo thought to herself and sighed. At least it sounds decent. Before Iori can give any more hard questions to ask, Shingo stepped between them. " Give the girl a break Iori." Shingo answered back, trying to be strong with his words. Iori glared at the young boy, wanting him to stay out of his way. However, he decided to let it go. Without saying a word, he turned and walked away from the two. 

Watching him leave, Kyo sighed…. "That was close…" She muttered as Shingo gave his master a reassuring smile. " It could be worse…he would still be asking more questions that you can't really answer.." The young boy replied. "...But Kyoko…?" Kyo blinked and glanced at Shingo. "…What about it?" She asked. Shingo scratched his head, a bit confused. "…Kyoko??" He asked again as he watches Kyo sighed again. " …It was the only name I can think of." Kyo answered softly. Her eyes were starring at the ground, not bothering to look up. Shingo blinked, yet seeing Kyo desperate about this. He then sees the girl turn and started to walk away. " H-hey! Where are you going?" Shingo asked and wanted to catch up but Kyo shook her head. " I want some time alone.." She mumbled, but enough for the young boy to hear. Shingo stopped, watching the girl leave. "B—but…" He sighed, just watching her leave. Nothing is going to cheer Kyo up. As he decided to give the Kyoko girl time to be alone, he walked over to a nearby tree as he sat down. He leaned against it as he took out his notebook and a pen, started to find the spot where he left off. While Kyo was changing to his new clothes, he had already started writing today's experience. He then began to write:

The encounter with Iori and Kyo seemed strange. I felt very useful in not helping Kyo-san out and yet confused. Kyo had decided to use the 'Kyoko' for his girl's name though I really wonder why she thought about that name. Yet another question is that is the change permanent? Un…for some reason, it doesn't really matter to me because Kyo looked hotter. But Kyo-san really wants to find a cure as quick as possible---

"Writing again Shingo?" Shingo jumped from the unexpected call as he slammed his notebook shut. He dropped his pen also as he turned around to see who it was. He blinked, feeling very odd to see K' leaning against the tree over at the next tree he was under. It was hard to tell if his eyes were looking over at the young boy because of his sunglasses and his arms were crossed. He still wore the usual. _'Eh…this I gotta write also…' _Shingo thought to himself as he picked up his pen and put both his notebook and pen away. He slowly stood up, his eyes still locked on where K' was standing. " Eh, …K-san, what brings you here?" Shingo asked a bit nervously. "Where's Kyo?" K' asked calmly, not moving at all. 

"Uh….he's...un...not here at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

Shingo frowned as he always wondered why K' would want to find Kyo always. However, he kept that thought quiet. "Well then is there a girl that may as well look like him?" …What the??? Shingo blinked at the unexpected question. Does he know about Kyo's incident too? "Um…m-maybe…" Shingo stuttered as he took a few steps back. " Uh, I have to go. Somethingurgent,Jane." Shingo answered, fasting his words in the end as he turns and starts to get ready to run before he gets asked anymore. However, as an instant and without a trace, K' appeared in front of him as he was in a different position from before. His right hand grabbed Shingo's neck as he slammed him back against the tree. Shingo jerked a bit, sweatdropping. "Eheh…maybe we can talk this over…can we K-san?" Shingo asked nervously. K' emotionlessly looked at him as he asked, " Then why don't you tell me where the girl is? Hm?"

                                                            _____________________________________________

Iori continued to walk down the crowded street alone as his mind were filled with wonder. He hadn't seen Kyo, which was unusual, and yet he bumped into a girl whom looks exactly or close like him. What are the big questions were how come the girl felt very familiar…as if they've met before. Also the same aura Kyo had always had was the exact same feeling coming from that Kyoko girl. He frowned, muttering to himself, " I'll find the reason… Next time, I'm not gonna let her away."

____________________________

The girl now named Kyoko walked back into his apartment as she threw the apartment key and it slide on a countertop. She opened another door, leading to her room as she dropped the shopping bag next to his desk. Kyoko then fell on top of her bed, her arms spread apart. Her eyes stared on the rooftop. _I can't believe this…why does this have to happen to ME?! _Kyoko thought to herself as she grabbed her pillow and turned. She buried her face into it, frustrated. _I can't live like this…_Though a thought interrupted as she remembered that she forgot to shut the front door. She pushed herself up as she stood back up. As she was about to close the front door, an unexpected person stood firmly. Kyoko blinked as the person walked in, one hand in his leathered pocket and the other was holding a water bottle. "K'? What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked as her eyes starring at him. How did he find out she was here? Seeing that K' isn't stopping from his actions, Kyoko started to move back slowly. Even though his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, it was obvious his eyes were fixed on her. With a quick move, he threw punch on her. Kyoko dodged it as his fist ended up hitting on the floor. Without any hesitation, Kyo aimed a kick on K's head but he managed to grab it. K' immediately pulled Kyoko's leg far enough for her to lose balance. Kyoko fell on the floor hard as she was about to use her other foot to hit K's hand to let go of his grip. However, K' raised his water bottle in front of Kyoko's face as his flames starts to went around it. Less than a second, hot water splashed Kyoko's face as she closes her eyes. She felt K's grip loosen up as she wiped off the water from her face. " What did you do—that for?!" She exclaimed but in the end of her words, she thought she heard the original Kyo's voice. K' just stood up as he just stare at the girl. Kyoko blinked but groaned, feeling the uncomfortable cold feeling again. The feeling grew tense in her body as she ignored K' for the time being and raced back to her room. She slammed the door behind her as she placed a hand on her forehead. She felt as if she's changing and sick at the same time. She closed her eyes, wishing it to stop. As if the wish was granted, the feeling soothed down. Kyo then slowly opened his eyes. The clothes he was wearing were really uncomfortable and very tight. Kyo can hardly breath. Wait…Kyo stared down as he now sees him back into his usual boy self.

                                                                        ____________________________

Rikku-chan: Well that's that for chapter 2!! More to come!! Promise! Oh, and it's not the end, it's just the very beginning!!! ^-^  Pul-lease Read and Review!!( R&R!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Rikku-chan: Hiya!! Chapter 3's up!!! ^-^ I wanna thank all the people for the reviews ( Sorry for not writing the names this time but I will in the next one cause I can't reach fanfiction.net. ;;  ) Well anyways, enjoy and R&R!!!!!

                                                                        ____________________________________________

            "N-nani?" Kyo asked himself as he practically stared at himself. _…Wasn't I just a girl before?? How could…How did…_He thought to himself silently as his mind snapped. Remembering K' was still here, he didn't opened the door to take a look but shouted to him from his room, "K', what did you do?!?!" However, there was no response. Kyo blinked and then tried shouting again, " …K', you there?" Still there was no answer. _…Did he leave? Or is he just not answering??_ Though after a few seconds, he heard footsteps and the tab water on and then off. _…Probably he's still here??_ Kyo questioned himself in his mind as he sighed once. _There's only one way to find out._ His hand reached to the doorknob as he twisted it very slowly. When he started to pull it slightly, he kept his body against his door. It will be embarrassing to let anyone see him wearing girl's clothing. However, he still didn't hear anything at all. He slowly pulled the door a little bit wider as he slightly moved his body away from leaning against the door. He just poked his head a little to take a peek if K' was still there but before he can, cold water splashed on top of his head. Quickly, he slammed the door once again as he started to cough. Starting to feel the uncomfortable cold feeling, he frowns. _Great…HERE we go AGAIN!_ He thought as leaned against the door. After a minute, he found out that he had become the girl, Kyoko, once again. What! First he was a girl in the beginning, then was a bit glad enough to see that he turned back into his original self and now he's back into being a GIRL once AGAIN!!

 "Aii!!!" She screamed as she slammed both her fist on the floor hard, frustrated. Then she finally heard the boy responding back to her from her previous question. " What does it look like I'm doing??" Kyoko frowned as she was still confused. _The only thing he did was splash water at me!_ She quickly stood up from her spot as she grabbed the doorknob. Turning it quickly, she slammed it back against the wall as she walked up to K'. The boy still stood there emotionlessly with one hand in his pocket and the other holding an empty glass. "What's the point?! And how did you know about me being cursed?!?" Kyoko asked a bit fiercely. It was a bit interesting how she can switch but every time she did, she'll always have to feel that awful pain.

 K' just turned away as he placed the glass on the counter, back to its original place. He then walked up to the entrance's door and stopped, turning a bit to look slightly at Kyoko. " Why don't you think about that but your so-called curse last for about two weeks." He answered as he then walked out. Kyoko blinked as she sees him stop once again just outside his apartment place and sees him crouching down to the right side. When he stood back up, he seems to be holding something in his right hand but since the wall was blocking the view, she couldn't see it. " Oh, and one more thing to give to you…" K' replied as he pulled a dizzy Shingo and tossed him inside Kyo's place. Shingo slide on the floor and stopped just lying in front of Kyo. With nothing else to say, K' walked away, closing the door behind him. Kyoko  sweatdropped as she knelt down next to Shingo, shaking him. " Hey, are you okay??" She asked. Both of Shingo's eyes were swirling as he didn't even move at his spot. He just continued to lie down on the floor, arms and legs spread. Kyoko shook him harder a little and Shingo managed to finally say something… "…Gomen na sai  Kusanagi-san, but K' beat me up…." Kyoko sighed as her eyes were fixed on the door and mumbled to herself, "…Hmph…figures…"

                                                                        ___________________________________

In the early evening, K' walked in the park alone. Very few people past by him as he continued to walk down silently. A familiar voice interrupted his walk as he abruptly stopped in his tracks. " So, did you tell him hm???" He remained silent as he glances around. Though, he couldn't see anyone close by. However, when he felt two hands holding the ending tips of his sunglasses and gently pulling them up, K' managed to grab hold on one hand. "…Can't you just appear visibly like most people will do?" K' asked as he then turned around, letting go of Kula's hand. The girl was still wearing the same clothing when she bumped into Kyo but her hair was icy blue. She frowns a little bit, knowing K' doesn't like to be bothered around much. She placed a finger on her bottom as she then looks down, one foot kicking the ground gently. "mm…you never let me have any fun!" She complained as she glances up. K' was still staring her emotionlessly and then closed his eyes. "Hmph…yeah I told him." He answered her first question. Kula sighed in relief as she started to think. She thought that K' may be beaten up by Kyo…or couldn't handle it…or just something. She didn't want to go there alone because she was scared that Kyo would recognize her as one of the N.E.S.T.S members. While she was thinking, she didn't realize K' was walking past her. She blinks when she snapped out as she then twirls around and tries to catch up with him, " K-san, wait up!!!"

                                                                        _____________________________________

            Kyo walked down the quiet alley in the late evening. He was still a girl since he didn't want to change at least just yet. After when Shingo recovered from the 'K's encounter', he only told him suggestions where Kyo may be and afterwards he got beaten up by him. Swearing that Shingo had NOT tell him about Kyo's curse, it was frustrating in thinking how that white haired boy managed to know. She closed her eyes as one hand scratched her hair…_This is too complex…_She sighed. Though a familiar aura she sensed interrupted her thinking as she blinks. She glances around but nobody was around at all…only her. She took small steps…then went in a walking pace...and finally broke into a run, wanting to find out where the aura was coming from. Knowing it pretty well, she thought about it as she continued to follow the trail where her senses were leading her. _…Familiar? Probably Iori…?_ She shook her head, hoping that it's not him. 

            After a few turns, she sprinted down and finally stopped dead in her tracks, finding a factory in front of her. _It's coming from there…_She took a look around her to see if anyone was there but not a single person was in sight. Without any hesitation, she rushed to the metal door and punched it with her flames. The door burst right open, slammed against the wall. She then took a few steps forward, entering the factory. The whole place was totally dark and no one was inside. Different size of containers was on both sides of the factory. When Kyo looked up, few square windows on both two sides of the triangular rooftop seems to be the only source of light as the moon shone dimly. Just when she was about to take another step, purple flames rushed past next to her left side. She stood very stiff, already knowing where it came from. _I KNEW I shouldn't of follow…_She turned around to see Iori with one hand in his pocket and standing in front of the entrance door. " Pleasant enough to see me again?" Iori asked coldheartedly, grinning mischievously. Kyo frowned as one hand gripped into a fist. " What do you want Iori?" She questioned the boy. Iori closed the door behind him as the whole place went a bit darker than before. Only seeing a shadow approaching him, Kyo moved back defensively. "…Just a spar… If you want to get out of here, you have to get past me!" 

After when Iori finished his sentence, his flames erupted, enabling Kyo to see him very clear. A bit hesitant, the girl realized that he wants to know probably why she has Kyo's aura within her. Not showing her flames at all, when Iori started to rush up at her and attack, the only thing she could only do was to block and dodge. Being hit several times already, she wished there was hot water somewhere but then quickly thought about it. No…That'll only embarrass him. But she wished she can use her flames. It's the only way to at least block his flames more effectively.  _Ugh, I don't care if I have this ridiculous yet horrible curse! I will not back away from a fight, especially Iori Yagami!!!_ With that thought, Kyo erupted her own flames as she started to counter Iori's flames. Feeling her confidence back within her, she smiled at a little and attacked a bit more fiercely. _N-nani?…So she does have the flames of Kyo…d-demo…how?_ That question just gave Iori's mind more confusion than before. Enough with all the silly games, Iori gripped both his fist tighter as he swiftly swung a flaming fist on Kyo's head. Seeing it instantly, she dodges it gracefully and then returns the favour by aiming a punch on Iori's chest. 

            "Hmph…" Iori quickly grab her fist as he pulled her to his right side. Kyo jerked and within very short seconds, she felt something hit her abdomen hard. Iori had kicked her. Afterwards he threw the girl against the wall roughly as he started to walk slowly towards her. Coughing out blood, Kyo wiped the bottom of her lips with one hand, then taking the chance to look around what was around her. Metal containers were around from where she was. Even though the place was suppose to be dark, Iori's flames were flaring brightly. Kyo's eyes widen when she sees one container just right next to her, which was labelled " Flammable." The sign with a skull and two bones crossing it at the bottom was another proof. _One more shot from Iori and this place will explode…!!! _She quickly pulled herself together as she started to have a sickening feeling.

            Without any notice or any word, Iori built his flames to the limits and with swinging his right sideways once, a thin, yet crescent-shaped fire rushed towards Kyo, splitting the ground while it passes by. Swiftly as possibly, Kyo leaped out of the way and landed just behind Iori. When the blade hit the wall and the container, one explosion starts and then more came rapidly. Iori and Kyo both backed away as everything was burning. Kyo's mind snapped when she just heard a startling shout from Iori saying, " Move aside!!!" The roof had started splitting apart as one thick wood was falling just on top where the girl was standing. Before she could even react, Iori wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her backwards, both of them falling on the ground. The final explosion had made the whole factory collapsed and burning as it starts to tumbledown. Iori was still on top of her and both of them stayed into their position where they were at, not daring to move. Though Kyo's mind started to twirl and within minutes, she finally blanked out.

                                                                                    __________________________________

Rikku-chan: NO!! I'M NOT EVIL!! AND NO!!! THEY'LL NOT DIE!!.;; So dun flame me about that!! Trust me, I will NOT kill any of those two characters and besides, no one dies in this fic. .;; Though I'll write the next chapter so stay tuned!! Please R&R for more chapters!!…Eheh…*sweatdrops* 


	4. Chapter 4

Rikku-chan: Solie solie!!! Everyone!!! FINALLY! I can put up chapter 4 which took me a very very long time because of my computer screwing up. ;; Gomen na sai! But anyways, thank you for the reviews ( It's a really big help for me so that I can continue writing this fic. Luv you guys lotz!) and enjoy!!!

P.S. Yes, this is yaoi for Kyo is just a girl TEMPORARY……rite neh? ^^;;

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyo's eyes fluttered a little as he slowly started to regain conscious. His flames were only faintly burning on both his palms as they were slowly dying out. His whole body felt so weak and exhausted for he could barely move even an inch. He closed his eyes shut, refusing to see his surroundings just yet. Just what happened here…? He slowly thought back, ignoring mostly everything at the moment. He remembered how stupid and selfish to track down the aura which should be so familiar to him. Then the battle began for he had to force himself against his rival in his feminine form. If he hadn't protect himself….or herself…in the beginning, he would probably be dead by now…or would it? He decided to put that question back for he remembered the factory collapsing. He slowly opened his eyes as he tried his best to move. However, he couldn't. The mass of destruction seemed to be on top on him still. He frowned a little in frustration, realizing not just he could not move but he could barely breath.

Little by little, not wanting to rush, he builds up his aura. Knowing that he was very weak than before, he did not want to spare any more energy of his flames. He struggled a little, loosening his arms a little and managed to place both his hands on whatever was on him. He had so little room as he could not see anything…it was so dark and pitch black. Abruptly, his flames erupted fiercely and burnt the mass of destruction on top of him, creating a stream of flames blasting up high. However, it faintly immediately as he took light breaths, laying still on the ground.

After a quick moment, he sat up and took a quick glimpse around. It was still night yet he felt cold. He ran a hand to brush the strands of hair in front of his face soothingly, enabling him to see a bit more clear. The factory had collapsed all right….for the evidence was all around him. He stood up, brushing his clothes a little and stared at himself….He was still in his feminine form. He heaved a sigh then taking another glance around.

_…Where's Iori?_ Kyoko thought to herself, taking a few steps forward. She could not sense his dangerous aura anymore and yet he was nowhere in sight. She stopped abruptly, getting a quick flashback just before the factory collapsed completely….

                                                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Move aside!" Kyo snapped from Iori's expected warning and looked up. The roof was splitting up quick as in sight, she could see a thick, long wood hurling itself above her. She was about to react as quick as she could but instead, she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and forcing her to back away, sending her on the floor. Her whole body was paralysed with astonishment, pondering if that was Iori. However, she started to lose conscious and could only see the light purple flames fading away.

                                                                                                *~*~*~*~*~*

_…Damn…he's probably still buried underneath…_ Kyo guessed, moving very slowly and examining around. _Let's see…he wore his usual clothing…has red hai---ah!_ Kyo pelted down to where he could see a person's hand only slightly. Stopping and guessing that Iori is just underneath, Kyo bent down and removed the rubble that was in his way. He had no idea why he even bother helping but he didn't really want him to die just like that. He stopped his actions for a moment as his mind started to drift to a question if Iori was gone….he won't be chased in his life, probably none of them will kill any innocent people while they sparred, but most importantly, he would not have a great challenge anymore. He shook his head a little, continuing his work as fast as he could, not really wanting that to happen. To be honest….without him, he would probably have a dull life; not able to fight someone that is closely as strong as him. Plus he had saved his life…._only because he doesn't know that I've turned into a girl_. He reminded himself.

The girl finally stopped her actions, staring at the unmoving body of Iori. He was still unconscious as one hand reached out and gently touched his pulse. She sighed in relief, realizing that he was okay at the moment. Bending down low, she put Iori's arm around her neck and slowly standing up. She stumbled a bit from the slight heavy weight but managed to drag him away from the mass of destruction caused by both of them….it kind of felt odd helping out his own rival. 

When Kyoko was finally a little bit far away from the collapsed factory, she flinched a little from the slight movement from Iori. Lightly and quickly, she laid him back down on the ground, then slowly backing away. She then studied him silently, watching her rival slowly regaining conscious.  Her dark brown eyes watched carefully, hopefully nothing unexpected will happen for she could no longer use her aura anymore today. However, with that thought, the young women blinked a little….She could not sense his dangerous aura at all as well. Iori quietly groaned slight, pushing himself up in a sitting position. He gently placed a hand on his forehead, his gaze lowered and stared blankly on the ground for he also had to remember just what happened previously. His red hair caressed half his face for Kyoko could not see if he could see her standing next to him. It was rare of her to see Iori a little closely, usually to be aware of any of his moves during their spars. Slowly, her eyes traced down from his face to his upper body. 

However, before she could manage to study more, she could feel her sub-conscious slapping her. _Ayah!! Don't think about it!! He's your rival remember??_ the other side yelled at her for her actions. Kyoko heaved a sigh, slowly realizing her mistake but when she stared back at Iori, she realized he was now gazing at her. She felt paralysed; unable to move or speak for the emotions of fear, shock and embarrassment took control of her. It was now her turn to gaze on the ground, putting both her hands placed behind her. "…Gomen….na sai…." She softly muttered, not daring to look at him.

However, Iori looked at the young woman in awe, sliding his hand back down to his side. "…what for?" He asked Kyoko, not really having his icy cold tone at the moment. Kyoko slowly glanced back up, realizing that he was at his calm state. She felt her courage rising back up again and she questioned him with a slight hiss, "why….why did you dare to save me back there??" Iori arched an eyebrow, ignoring the painful injuries that were caused by the mass of destruction. He had risked himself in saving her…he knew it. "Why? You would rather be killed?" His usual tone was now heard as he continued to stare at the girl's direction. However, he only watched her starting to back away from him step by step. She didn't dare look at him as she softly muttered her words which could be barely heard, "…No…no…" She slightly shook her head and immediately turned around and broke into a run. Iori slowly stood up, watching Kyoko leave and yet feeling perplexed at the moment.

                                                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Strands of the young woman's light brown hair brushed against her cheeks as she continued to pelt down as fast as possible in the crowded alley absently. She pushed a few people who were in her way, not caring if they were yelling back in response. But there was only one thing that was stuck in her mind completely; to stay away from her rival...Iori. Now, she has some odd feeling towards him but that wasn't the only reason; she didn't want to dare show herself anymore….HERSELF. Right now, she wanted to be her ordinary self…Kyo; the person who never feared anyone at all, could see someone with no problem at all…this curse ruins it all. She hated it totally. Now, it felt odd just being saved by the person who was suppose to be her enemy. Though that was because he had no idea what had happened to her. Emotions that she can't really describe were now making her more frustrated than ever. Just right now, she felt like running away.

However, her running abruptly stopped unexpectedly for she bumped into someone. Felt as if it was a violent push, she fell on the cold pavement, unable to move anymore. She stared blankly, not really knowing who the person was but only could see a crowd of people surrounding her. Her vision started to blur and she started to lose conscious again. She could see a figure kneeling down in front of her, softly asking, " Hey….you alright?" _ Amai…t-that voice…_Instantly she recognize it but before she could confirm in her mind who it was, Kyoko closed her eyes, losing consciousness once again.

                                                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rikku-chan:  Hai hai!!! I'll definitely post up Chapter 5 very soon! For my computer is running perfectly, whoo! ^-^ Now, could you people do meh a favour for the reviews; just something small. Could you give me maybe one (or more) suggestions in how you may want Iori to find out that Kyoko is really Kyo. .; I have my own idea but it's very weak which could possibly build up. But if you do have an idea, it'll be great if you tell meh. ^-^ Thanxs so much and Review DESU(Please) !!!!  ^^;;;


	5. Chapter 5

Rikku-chan: Hiya!! Here's Chapter five for you to enjoy ( at least neh?) Thanxs for Vulpine Ninja, Danyella Skyler Silverfire, Ryouhibiki, Captain Aki Joey-Wan Leonhart, Zerlene-Chan, Jujin, Scarlet Iori, Lady Yagami, Shizukesa, Hex Swallow, ……., Nakoruru Asakura, and Seiichiro Tatsumi for the reviews in Chapters three and rest (4)…..erm…hopefully I did not spell anyone's name wrong and I just only copied what the reviews said k? If I left out a new name in Chapter 4, I'll probably add it on the next chapter. Enjoy!!!

Note: _Words italic_ means someone is just thinking and /words in the slashes/ are parts….ayie!! You'll get it when you read it okay?? -.-;;

                                                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Light visions flooded in Kyo's mind, seeing light flashbacks that only happened probably hours ago. Obviously, he was still in his feminine form for he did not remember anything about changing back or splashing hot water on himself. He did not need to look at himself or herself to see if that idea was true. /Strands of the Kyoko's light brown hair brushed against her cheeks as she continued to pelt down as fast as possible in the crowded, dark alley absently, pushing a few people who were in her way yet not caring if they were yelling back in response./ Kyo's right hand slowly moved a little, finally making a slight movement. He could feel something soft underneath her but she was too busy paying attention to her dream. /Running away from her rival for some reason that even she was not sure of…/

She took light breaths, wanting to sigh at that thought. / Trying to ignore everything whom were in her way. However, felt as if it was a violent push, she fell on the cold pavement, unable to move anymore. Her vision started to blur and almost losing conscious, she could only see a figure kneeling down in front of her./ Both of her hands slowly turned to a soft grip, her fingers yet caught in something thin yet soft. / "Hey….are alright?"/ That voice kept on repeating itself as if it was an echo. _/Amai…that voice…/_

            With that thought, Kyo suddenly opened her eyes, her vision blurred a little. She blinked a little for she stared at the white ceiling, with wonder where she ended up now. She could feel warmth, which made her feel a bit comfortable. Her eyes traced down to her left hand. Still in a light grip, she was just pulling the soft fabric underneath then realized that she lying on a bed. _Eh???…N-nani…_She wearily pushed herself up in a sit up position, her hands both loosening her grip and then brushing lightly the white, silky fabric which lightly overlapped her body. She took a glance around the room for it seemed very familiar to her. It was simple; a desk and a long shelf stacked with some textbooks on her right side, a closet and the door on her left and two small, short wooden tables on each side of the bed, both have one drawer underneath.  Her light brown eyes shifted over to a digital clock, which stood on one of the tables next to the bed. 10:40am. Next to the clock were both her red sunglasses and her thin, silver long chain or her belt. She sighed, letting her head lean against the wall and tilting her head up. She sat in the middle of the room quietly, with slight wonder of how she end up over here. Probably carried here?

            Her mind snapped a little as she looked at herself. She still wore her temporary dirty clothes however a few parts on her arms and the lower legs were bandaged neatly. She could feel the aching pain from the unexpected spar against Iori yesterday but luckily it subsided a little. Her bruises and light cuts had been treated but she pondered in her mind who it was. She tried her best in remembering the voice yet she knew where she was….her mind had not fully recovered just yet.

            Before she could take a light sigh, her eyes quickly shifted over to the door, watching as the knob slowly turned. She could feel her body tense at the action taking place as she narrowed her eyes. She pulled the covers up with one hand, as if letting the fabric covering her protectively.  She sat up straight, watching as the door finally slowly open. Her mind raced into thoughts for she know had a person in mind but she was not sure if she was right. Wanting to know who was entering in, she watched cautiously as the figure stepped in. She could feel herself calmly down at the sight of the familiar person, her hand holding the cover lowering down. It was the person that she had predicted perfectly, _…Benimaru-san…_

                                                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iori silently leaned against the thick, glass door for he was now standing on his balcony at his place. He stared blankly as he felt the light brisk wind brushing past, his red hair swaying slightly. The morning was very calm and beautiful, however, he was not really enjoying the scenery. / "Gomen na sai…" Kyoko finally muttered to him, not really looking at his way. "…what for?"/ Iori had his arms crossed in front of his chest, thinking back at him and that Kyoko girl's conversation. /"Why?? Would you rather be killed?" His usual tone was now heard as he continued to stare at the girl's direction. However, he only watched her starting to back away step by step. "…No…no…" her words could barely be heard for she shook her head then immediately turned around, breaking into a run./

 He heaved a sigh, still frustrated about yesterday night. He tilted his head up, staring at the bright sun slightly. He lowered his gaze, his mind studying his words lightly. "…Am I that cold…?" He whispered to himself and closed his eyes. He had to clear up his mind…he had no time for he was a busy person. However, that question seemed to be stuck in his mind throughout the whole morning, not enabling him to relax much.

                                                                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kyo stared at Benimaru Nikaido, obviously have to put up an act of not knowing him that well as she used to. She really could not have the risk of telling him what happened; it would be odd yet a waste of time. The young man had his blond, long hair down as it caressed both his cheeks. Blue eyes stared at the young woman now sitting up on his bed and had just a light grin on his face. He leaned on the left side of the door, both his arms crossed in front of his chest. He perfectly looked the same as before. " Amai…you're finally awake. How are you feeling??" he softly asked, his tone had slight concern as well.

Kyoko just lowered her gaze, turning away as she only stared blankly in front. " Un…I'm okay." She quietly responded. She was not sure if it was a good or a bad thing to be ended up over at her friend's house. Soft footsteps just approached to where she was but she continued to relax. Benimaru knelt down beside her with both his arms resting on the side of the bed and his chin just resting on them. " You sure??….You didn't seem like it when I found you at first." He commented. 

Kyoko blinked a little, then glancing over at him. " Eh…so you're the person that I bump into?" She asked but only watched him chuckle a little bit. " Ayie, if you didn't, you wouldn't end up over at my place right?" He lightly kidded. Kyo managed a light smile, nodding slightly and responded, " Irrigator." Strands of his long blonde hair covered his eyes for one hand brushed them back. " Hopefully you're okay….may I know what happened to you, UN…." He paused for a moment, his eyes staring at the ceiling as if he was thinking of something. He shifted his gaze back over to the young woman, lowering back his hand. "…Gomen, may I know your name as well?"

"Eh….." Kyoko blinked a little, then felt herself flushed with slight embarrassment. _Oh let's see…I used to be Kyo but then turned into a girl temporary. Then at night, I get attacked by my own rival, Iori and got hurt. Finally, I bump into someone and now I'm ending up at your place…_She shook her head at that thought, obviously sarcastically thinking. " …My name's Kyoko. I just… had a fight…" Those words slowly came up from her mouth, not really sure if she said the wrong thing or not. " Eh? You spar?" he asked as he blinked a little. Kyoko only fell silent, nodding slightly once again. The young man only smiled then pushing himself to sit on top of the bed, now seeing the girl closer. " Heh, that kind of explains why I could sense an aura within you…demo.." 

Benimaru paused as he moved closer over to Kyoko. The girl only blinked a little, not being able to go or move anywhere for she was trapped. One hand cupped Kyoko's chin as it tilted her head up a little, her eyes now focusing on his. He gently placed the other hand against the wall as he studied her a little.  "…You really remind me of someone…" He softly whispered which kind of made the girl hesitate, not really wanting to move to that topic. Forcedly, she placed her right hand on Benimaru's hand, moving it away from her chin as she shrugged lightly. " Heh, really…?" Kyoko's eyes shifted over to the clock, and then grabbed her red sunglasses and her belt. She moved out from the bed as she put away her sunglasses and then wrapping the chain around her waist. " Amai, I better go. Arigatou for taking care of me---un…" remembering that she had to pretend to be an unknown person, she glances back at Benimaru which continued to stare at her, slightly confused at the quick, unexpecting moves that Kyoko did. " …What's your name?" Kyoko asked, obviously lied for she really did not have to ask that question. Benimaru managed back a light grin, deciding to forget probably the questions that he was hoping to ask. " Benimaru Nikaido." He lightly replied, watching as the girl smiled once again and nodded her head once.

 " Then thanxs Beni, I better go…Un, see you someday?" She said as she opened the door, walking out of the room. He blinked a little as he stood back up and started to walk out of the room as well. " But wait, Kyoko, do you know the directions ou----" He stopped for she had already left quick from his apartment. The front door was only slightly closed yet her movement was quick. He walked out of the apartment and just glanced around the hallway. There was no sight of her as if she had vanished. "..out of this place…." He finished his sentence finally then placed one hand on his lips, thinking in thoughts. The young woman obviously reminded him of Kyo….her looks, her aura, yet the nickname that only his friends would call him. He heaved a sigh, deciding that he should not think too much about it. He entered back into his apartment and gently closed the door behind him. Such an odd morning to start off….

                                                                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyoko sprinted down from Benimaru's apartment then finally running back down the streets. This time instead of shoving people away, she just avoided them. Luckily it was not crowded at all for she continued her way down the nearby park, which leads to a shortcut to where her apartment was. She could feel her heartbeat slowing down to a regular pace and took light breaths to calm her down. Entering the park and now passing a few trees, she slower her running pace down to a jog, then a walk, then finally to a stop. She clasped one hand on a nearby handle of a bench as she clasped the other on her right leg. She continued to take light breaths as her eyes just stared at the ground. Her eyes then shifted around, with wonder if anyone was around. Realizing that she was only the only one, she let out a frustrating yell only for a very few 3 seconds, letting her anger out. " I hate it….I hate this curse!" She kicked the nearby trashcan as it rolled on the ground. However, she watched as one unused tube rolling with a clear liquid roll out then stopped next to her left foot. She bent down, picking it up slowly and cautiously. 

She flipped the small, thin test tube a little, then turning it to the description part. While she read it, she slowly realized that this was the chemical that caused everything; being a suspicious victim to his rival, becoming a feminine person, not able to talk to his close friend usually….just the thought of it made her feel angered yet sick. Her eyes traced down to another part: one drop- one day; half-a week; full-two weeks. However, none of the parts did not say anything about fixing the problem, except for waiting until it wears off. She stood back up, raising her hand which held the tube firmly as she was almost about to throw it hard on the ground. However, an idea just came up in her mind as she then lowered her arm. Slowly thinking the idea once again, she only managed a smile as she stared at the dangerous chemical. _Hm…maybe I can have a little with this…_

                                                            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K' walked down the crowded street late at night. He remained silent as he moved through his way lightly to avoid bumping to anyone. He felt a little bit frustrated about not getting much space to relax tonight for that was what he was hoping for. He still wore his usual clothing with one hand in his pocket and the other resting on his side freely.. His silver eyes only took light glances around his surroundings, glaring at anyone who dare to stare or notice him. It was so hard to see where he was going for the crowd was really thick. He gave a light sigh and lowered his gaze.

Feeling like a rough shove on his right shoulder, he stopped abruptly and quickly took a sharp glance, turning around slightly. He stared oddly for he was unable to find out who pushed him. Probably an accident? He blinked a little, feeling that the hand which was resting by his side was…wet. He raised his right hand in front of him, realizing that it was wet…but how? Wanting to move away from the crowd, he continued his way down the street in a quicker pace, heading back to his place. He had a sickening feeling but tried to not think about it at the moment.

After a few minutes, he finally reached to his destination as he felt himself relieved at getting away from the crowded area. After taking a few forward steps, he stopped as he started to breath lightly from his mouth. Both his arms instantly crossed against his each other as they clasped on his shoulders, feeling awkwardly cold. His body started to tense as he forcedly pushed himself to keep on walking. Slowly, both his hands slide down as he entered the building. 

He almost slammed the glass door open as he headed towards the elevator, ignoring a few people staring at him with confusion. One hand reached out and kept pressing on the elevator button repeatedly. _Come on…come on…_ His mind raced, almost knowing what was wrong with him. He remembered when Kula told him the situation about the chemical which had affected to Kyo and yet what the description said. One of the points was effecting him right now. He always had this feeling that Kyo would get his or her hands on him from his actions yesterday. 

As the elevator door started to open up, he just rushed in and quickly pressed "Level 4" and then " Close" button. He then backed away and leaned against the elevator wall as the door closes. He closed his eyes and slided one hand back up on his forehead. He could feel a light headache would probably would get worse. The second effect was working on him. He could feel himself panicked a little however, he calmed himself down at feeling the elevator slowing down. 

He just blustered out of the elevator before it could even open fully as he quickly took out a key. Quickly finding his temporary apartment door, he unlocked it and entered in. He did not really care who else was here but only headed straight to his room; he felt sick…VERY sick. Whip, his sister, just glanced up and was about to greet him. However, she could did not have the chance to for she watched her brother rushing into his own private room and then slamming the door. She placed the book that she was reading on the table, then walked quietly towards K's door. She knocked it a little, feeling worried. K' never act like this at all. " K', you alright?" Her voice was very concern but she did not get any respond. " K', I said are you alright?" She asked a little this time a little bit louder as she knocked his door one more time. "Ugh….Just leave me alone!" Whip sighed, finally getting an answer but ignored K's rude, muffled words. " You better tell me what's wrong with you or else." The young woman shouted with one hand placed one her left waist. "….or else what?!" Even though K's words were a little but muffled, she could the frustration and slight anger from him. " Or else I'll bea---" She did not even have the chance to finish her sentence but only hear this ' thud' sound. 

She just stood there, with wonder what was happening to him. She did not hear any of her brother's words shooting back at her which was very unusual. One hand hesitantly reached out to the doorknob, slowly turning it and then pushed it gently. She took a peek and gasped, seeing her brother lying unconscious on the ground and not moving at all. " K'-san." She pushed the door away and then rushed over to him. How could he just faint like that….

Somewhere outside, a man threw the empty water bottle and a half used test tube into the nearby garbage can. He took off his black cap, then smoothly ran his fingers through his mid-length brown hair. He wore different clothes than last time; a dark blue, athletic sweater with red linings, black pants and white sneakers. God, it was hard to track down where he could find that NESTS clone. His left hand cupped under his chin as his other hand clasped on his left elbow in front.  His lips curled into a smirk as Kyo softly said to himself; " Heh…sweet revenge."  
  


                                                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Rikku-Chan- Heh, that's it for Chapter 5. Please send me reviews if you guys want me to continue. Oh..btw, I have no idea why I want to drag K' along as well. O.o; Heh…got suggestions from others? Review pul-lease!!! ^-^;;


	6. Chapter 6

Rikku-chan: Hai hai!! Chapter 6 is up!! Hehe!! ^-^ Thanxs for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Now your wish is granted. Please read and enjoy. R&R! * does not have any much comments today* ;;

Disclaimer: * yawns* This is getting old……everyone gets the point, no use in talking about it.

                                                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "K'-san…K', please wake up…." That voice kept on repeating in his head. K' moaned but kept his position. His head hurt as hell. Slowly he began to put fragment parts in his mind back together. His eyes stared on the floor blankly as strands of his white hair covered most of his sight, starting to realize that this was not a dream. It couldn't be. His sister calling for him was enough evidence. "K'….?" He felt one hand reaching out to brush away the strands of hair covering his silver eyes but he pulled back.

            Whip only watched in confusion, not sure why her brother would pull back. She was kneeling down on one knee next to K' whom still laid on the floor flatly. She moved a little bit closer, trying to rest one reassuring hand on her brother's shoulders but once again, he pulled back. " K', what's wrong?" Whip softly asked, frowning slightly at his behaviour. She stood back up but blinked, staring at her brother's body. He looked….different.

            K' didn't dare make a sound. Even if he want to shot back words to his sister, he can't. He was afraid. How could he really explain this to his sister. Even though that he didn't look at himself yet, it was obvious. His head was throbbing and he felt cold. He wanted to shift his body into a more comfortable position for he did not like the feeling of his front body lying on the floor.  He could feel his sister kneeling back down on his right side, which made him very nervous. Two rough hands gripped on his shoulders, forcing him to turn around. Still not wanting to make any sound, he immediately moved both his arms to cross in front of his chest as both of his hands clasped tightly on his shoulders. He was forced to be turned around as he then laid flat on his back. At least now his position was comfortable but his problem was getting worse. He just lowered his head, not wanting to look at Whip's face.

            K's sister did not say anything at all but stared. Her brother looked totally different. He seemed a little bit slimmer yet he looked pretty feminine. Not able to make a conclusion, Whip tilted her head a little as one hand gently reached out to touch K's face. What the hell happened to him? Usually he would yell or stop her actions but he didn't. He stayed damn quiet. Her brother only moved back but she grabbed one hand, which was clasped tightly in his shoulders. She pulled the hand back, wanting to force her brother to look at her. She really did not want to be so rough to her brother. She never had to. K' would say mostly anything to her no matter if she had asked or not. However, this seemed different. K' yelped slightly at Whip's sudden grip as he was yanked up a little. 

            However, that action only freaked Whip out as she stared at K's chest. She shook her head as one hand rubbed her eyes. She stared once again but that only gave her more fright. Brest? _Son of a---_Whip was not even done thinking before K' pulled back the hand that she held firmly before. " JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" K' screamed out, his silver eyes were in the verge of tears. Whip's eyes widened, realizing even his voice changed. That rough, cool, melodious voice was gone. Now it was replaced into some unknown woman's voice. It still had K's characteristic however, it just was not the same. K' glared at her, taking soft breaths as he tried to calm down. No….as __she__ tried to calm down. Whip stared in horror, realizing how her brother changed dramatically as she placed one hand in front of her lips. K' stared at his sister then looked back down. His eyes widened as his body was starting to shake. " …I-I..ch---"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Maxima was about to open the door behind him until he was interrupted by a scream inside. Immediately, he tried his best to quickly open the door and entered in. " Whip! K'!" He  barely closed the door behind him but his mind wondered if that was Whip's scream. It did not really sound like her. He was about to rush over to K's room until the door flung open. Whip came out as she pushed Maxima aside. However, the man was not fast enough to react for he stumbled back. Luckily, he kept his balance from falling as he then glanced  back at Whip. " What the hell happen?!" He nearly exclaimed out his question as he watched Whip closing the door immediately. She took very soft breaths as her hand was still clutching on the doorknob. Maxima stared at her, blinking as he was waiting for an answer. However, Whip had a playful smile and laughed nervously as she turned to look at him. He was dumbfounded at the sight that met his eyes. " W—Then why did someone scream?!" He fumed out. God, that scared the heck out of him. Whip stopped her laughter as she shook her head, looking pretty nervous at Maxima. " Heh...scream?…I-it was nothing…."

" It was nothing?!"

"Un…hai…."

"Who else is in there Whip?!"

"Who?…I'm the one who screamed…."

"Demo, t-that didn't even sound like your voice."

"Well it was…."

"D-demo, you rarely scream!!"

"Aa….I got frightened…."

"Oh, and with what??"

"….a…spider."

            There was a long pause after Whip's excuse as Maxima practically stared. "….a spider…" He repeated in disbelieve. Whip flushed in embarrassment and continue to lie to the blame on herself. " Ah…hai…I saw a spider creeping over and I screamed…." She lied flatly but glared at Maxima to break his stare. The man still looked at her, disbelieving that was the reason she screamed. Thankfully, he only heaved a sigh and calmed himself down. Though, he started to head over to K's room but Whip blocked his way. "Why do you want to go in?" Whip asked, trying to keep her voice steady as possible. " I just want to check." Maxima replied as his hand started to reach over to the doorknob. However, his hand got slapped away from Whip. " Aa, I c-checked. K's not home yet so I suggest you go looking for him now." Whip answered, still feeling a bit nervous. Maxima looked at her in awe, knowing because she was acting so weird. Not wanting to waste any seconds or wanting him to answer, Whip pushed Maxima back over to the front door as one hand opened the door a bit more wider. " H—hey!!" With one push after the man's words, he stumbled back outside of the apartment, frowning at Whip. " What's wrong with you??" He managed to ask, feeling a bit frustrated at Whip's odd attitude towards him. Whip simply shrugged and sighed once. " Just go find K' if possible." With that, she slammed the door in front of his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Whip finally sighed in relief. Maxima scared her at the moment. Yet she felt so bad in not keeping her frustration within her. She had putted up a few on him. Not wanting to think to herself at the moment, she walked back in K's room as she stared at the now feminine person. It's K'…the only difference was that K' had all the features of a woman. "…How did it happen?" Whip asked and waited for an answer. No luck. She stared at K' as the woman was sitting on her bed, not moving a single inch. "…..How can we turn you back into your original self then?" Whip shot another question as she finally see K' moved a little. She tilted her head up and slightly glanced over her. "….Hot water…." Whip blinked at K's response. "Hey, you can get water to drink to clear your throat from your scream late---"  

            "Hot water…." Realizing that K' was serious, she frowned slightly as she then walked into the bathroom. Taking out a random empty glass, she turned the tab on. After filling the glass with hot water, she walked back in and then handed it over to K'. She watched as K' reached out hesitantly over to the glass of water as she held it firmly with one hand. " Leave." Whip frowned even more at K's command but decided to give him space. " When will you become normal?" Whip asked curiously as she headed over to the door, about to leave. K' only shook her head slightly. " I-I don't know…."

     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            " Ayie…" Kyo muttered under his breath as he leaned against the tree more. Both his hands were behind his back as he stared out at the pond in front of him with thought. Six days have passed from the cursed day. It was an improvement. Finally, he had the chance to be alone at the moment. He tried to be just as normal as usual but he was pretty nervous when he sees water, even a single drop. Shingo was pretty shocked to see that he was okay and they still trained. That's why he was waiting here. A place where no one could possibly find unless someone told them where. Barely anyone would come over at this spot. It was perfect to train. Even for him at times as well. At nights, Benimaru would drop by and they would hang out over at a bar. The only part that made Kyo hesitant around him was when he told him the story about a girl named Kyoko…pfft…obviously him. Kyo only tagged along in playing dumb and pretend to be shock in hearing that she looked exactly like him but just a woman. He chuckled lightly a the thought to himself. It was a bit humorous in a way. However, he didn't really liked that morning. It felt kind of bad of not really telling his best friend the truth but it was for the best. The pain when he would change from a girl or a man was completely gone. Probably he gotten used to it. He had a few careless mistakes in spilling water on himself, even a drop. Now he had to be extremely cautious. 

            His thoughts slowly drifted back over to how Iori had saved him when on the first day. It was a shocking experience. He thought of him of not really about others, a cold person. But maybe…maybe he was wrong after all. True, that Iori has a softer side but it was barely seen. Especially in front of him. Sometimes he would just become a girl for one day just to hide away from him. He was still uneasy but at least better than before. Iori could of left her to die but he did not .What was up with that? Without even have the chance to think about it over, he felt a punch on his face unexpectedly. That's what you get when you're too concentrated in your own personal thoughts. Kyo winced a little as he instantly placed one hand on his cheek had a slight red colour. He turned around only to see a familiar person as he slightly smirked; K'. He looked pretty furious as both his fist were clenched together. " Ah….that's not a good way to treat people who are older than you eh?" Kyo joked just lightly as he lowered back his hand. He really did not mind at K's punch. First, he did not feel much at all and second, he knew how angry K' was.

            "Y—You!!!" K' practically yelled as he pointed at Kyo. It was the first to see him getting angry. Usually he was so calm but this time, he was furious. Shit. That was not a good thought. However, Kyo remained calm as usual as he kept on grinning. " Me what?" He asked casually as he slide one hand in his pocket. K' couldn't stand holding his thoughts back. " You were the one who gave me the fricken curse!?! You're the one who dropped that liquid on me so that I would be affected as well!!! You were the one who wanted revenge on what? In himuluating you before?!?!" K' screamed out then finally taking heavy breaths which softened eventually. The dumbstruck Kyo only blinked. Wow, he was good in guesses. It was obvious though. Kyo shrugged slightly and sighed. K' lowered back his hand, his eyes staring at Kyo fiercely. " I would rather finish you off here!!!"

            " Ah—Here?!?" However, Kyo did not have much time to even ask more for K' already charged up in front of him. He quickly dodged the first punch then the next. He tried his best in blocking as he was starting to get impatient. K' was even more inpatient for every blow went fierce and harder to dodge. Finding the slight chance, Kyo grabbed K's arm as he then placed one hand on his chest. K' was jerked up as he was not touching the ground anymore and was thrown over to the lake. The splash knocked the breath out of him as he gasped, feeling that he was sinking down. " Bad choice to choose….since we're near water, we could change you know?" Kyo answered, hopefully that he made it clear for K' to hear. K' managed to swam back up to catch a breath. He swam back and forcefully pushed himself back over to the surface…actually, it was herself. K' had turned into his feminine form. Kyo stared as K' slowly pushing herself to stand up, watching as she stumbled a little. She placed one hand on one hand as she groaned. Kyo laughed lightly at the sight, shaking his head. K' glared at him simply. Kyo stopped as he simply commented to her, " I think you look much better….you should stay in this form."

            Probably it was the wrong comment to say. K' rushed down over to Kyo but Kyo was not too ready. Exchanging a few punches, K' took off her sunglasses and then threw it over to his opponent. Just when Kyo was about to smack it away, his eyes widen in a slight memory. Wait a sec…this move is very familiar. However, it was too late. As his hand just instantly smacked the sunglasses away, he was not able to dodge the unexpected moves that K' was performing instantly. That move unable Kyo to dodge any of K's rushing attacks. Not really having the chance to dodge, he spat out blood as K landed strong blows on him. As K' was about to land a kick on his abdomen, he was managed to cross his arms to block that move. He took a slight glance behind and then was frightened at what was behind. Not having the chance to move at all, he could only block the devastating blow from K' as he was roughly pushed back. His body fell into the pond with his back facing it, as he felt the cold splash hit against his face. He didn't make any move for he let himself sink deeper. 

            K' stared at the scene and did not really bother to make a finishing move. It was if he'd won. Just in seconds, she turned around and then instantly the other, she was lying flat on the ground. She screamed in pain as the red flames were hurled from behind. She knelt down and quickly turned around. Kyo also was at his feminine body as well. However, her clothes did not really fit perfectly anymore. " Wrong mistake." Kyoko hissed as she then rushed over to land another attack on K'. The other woman quickly stood up and rushed in as well. 

Both attacks were locked but was interrupted before they could land another one. " Kyo-san!!! K'-kun!!" Both of them turned around to look at the ashtonished Shingo; he stood there like some kind of unmoving plant. He blinked a little, still had his usual innocent look however it was clouded with confusion. Both of them shifted back their glances at each other. After one last glare, they turned around and crossed the arms on the chest in unison.

            Shingo closed his eyes, a bit relieved that Kyo and K' had stopped their attack. He was not standing there that long. Just only a couple of seconds. It was pretty shocking to see K'…wait…He shifted his glance over to K' and then stared in disbelief. H-he got affected too!! Just like his sensei! "Y-you---" Before Shingo could even ask his question, K' let out a 'hmpf' then turned around and leave. " Wait…K'-kun!!" Shingo took a few steps forward but stopped as he watched her leave. Kyoko only tilted his head slightly and watched her as well.

            However, none of them realized someone else was watching the whole scene all along as well. Hidden very well behind a few trees, a shadowy figure just stared and watched as K' left. "…Impossible…" It muttered as one hand reached out to brush his red hair back. It was unbelievable….He smirked slightly at the scene, deciding on his next move…on Kyo.

                                                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rikku-chan: Hehehe…took the request!!! Thanxs! That helped. ^-^; Hopefully I would be able to finish the next chapter with ease but I'm getting slow cause of homework. ;;; But anyways, Reviews please if ya want more!!!!!!


	7. NOTICE FOR ALL READERS! Especially the ...

NOTICE TO ALL READERS:

Hello everyone! Rikku-chan here!  I'm terribly SORRY for not updating this fanfiction for like…the past months. .;  Long story but I'll make it short…my previous computer totally crashed. X_x;  Probably the worst computer out there which has broken internet connection, not being able to upload anything and deleting any random files/programs/etc. just freely at its own will ( At least that's what I think for I could never find my precious files or lose some stuff without knowing it…). O_o;; Truly, I've never seen a computer that could act so cruel and violent in my life…( Probably a virus….)

Since I wasn't able to 'borrow' or 'ask' money from my parents, I've decided to work at one of my cousins café, which is very difficult. ( C'mon. For goodness sake, I'm only 14 at the moment!!! .;  ) To add it up, I get a low pay. ; ( LIMITED $8-9 per hour….@^#%! -.-;  ) and also, I have school in the way..  BUT, after ALL that HARDWORK—I bought a $1299.99, plus tax, updated new computer including everything I need. ( speaker, monitor)  XD!! 

I posted this notice not just because of discussing my solved problem, but to tell you all……I CAN FINALLY CONTINUE ON WITH THIS FANFICTION!!! MWAHAHAHAHA--*coughs*  o.o; Thank you for all the reviews and I really love you all for readers who were patient. **^-^ **But I'm really begging you, PUL-LEASE wait for about less than a week or maybe several more days for I am now working on the last chapter on this. ^^  Arigatou!! Thank you very much!!!

Bye-bye for now and Sincerely,

--Rikku-chan

P.S.  I know there are other ways but I'm a simple-minded person. -_-;  I wanted to continue to write this in someone else's computer but I don't know anyone here who writes fanfiction and thinks that it's not weird to write a yaoi fanfic. O.o;  


	8. Chapter 7: Final

Rikku-chan:  Chapter 7 and the final one. * sniff* T-T  But at least it's finally finished!!! Eh Eh?? ^^; The length of this chapter is pretty long than the other chapters but for you readers, I think it's a good thing. ^-^ Also, there's a bit of a twist on the story as well. Enjoy!!

"……."  When someone is speaking; quotes

_Words like this… _ Sometimes when someone is thinking or emphasizing a word.

Warning:  yaoi or shounen ni, lime

Pairings:  Mainly Iori/Kyo

Disclaimer:  Nope, I do not own any or the characters and KoF….I wish I owned my favourite ones…-__-;

                                                                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Oi!"

            A female K' stiffened at the familiar voice and recoiled for a quick moment. Frowning and ignoring the call, she continued to walk, crossing her arms tightly to hopefully hide her breasts. 

            "Hey! Oi!"

            She made a low growl and walked in a quicker pace. She didn't have time to talk or deal with Kyo…or Kyoko…whatever! They're the same person…just in some kind of 'shifting' body. Pfft, like herself…

            " HEY!!! K'!!! You deaf or something?!?! Oi! "

            " DON'T you DARE yell out my name like that!!!" She roared as she turned around to face the other woman amazingly fast. She took deep breaths, feeling a bit better for letting out that anger and tried to look calm towards Kyoko. She watched the brunette put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. She seemed that she didn't really care if she was wearing men clothes…not to mention Kyo's USUAL ones. " Well, if you responded back to me, I wouldn't have to say your name freely. Besides...!"  She glanced around the quiet area, which looked like a forest with all the crowded narrow trees, but was actually a park. Kyo often came here because no one else seemed to visit this park usually; you can barely see anyone else around for some odd reason. " No one's around so you can still keep your secret."  

            Silence followed briefly after Kyoko's words as K' glared at her. Finally deciding to listen what Kyoko has to say, she let out a sigh. " …Where's that dog of yours who's trying to copy your moves, Kyo?" she spoke softly, trying to keep her coolness. " Rephrase that K', his name is Shingo and _not_ a dog. I told him to cancel the practice today so I can talk to you." The brunette responded and frowned. Taking K's silence as a sign that she's listening, Kyoko started to look around and avoided direct eye contact. She could feel those silver eyes starring fiercely at her. But the distance between them helped her feel a bit comfortable. " …you shouldn't worry much about the 'boy-girl change thing…." The brunette seemed a bit hesitant for a while before continuing, knowing well that K's listening even though she's talking. " Neh, it was only one drop, so it should only last for a week." 

            K' blinked at the last words Kyoko, slowly getting the words in her head. One drop. Just for a week. That means…The silver-haired woman lowered her gaze on the ground, her lips curved into a small smile. That means that she'll just have to wait for at least two days…_two days..!!_ " Amai, though I have to wait for another week. " She barely heard Kyoko's voice and looked up. That's true. While she's going to be free and stop her hiding games from Kula, Kyo has to suffer for another week. 

            Kyoko blinked at watching K'. It was…odd…seeing her smile. She arched an eyebrow when she saw that small smile spreading wider. Damn, this was _K'_. He never smiles…or _she_ never does and definitely _not_ in public. " What are you smiling about?" Kyoko couldn't help stop herself from asking that question, but the only answer she got was K' shaking her head. 

            "Arigatou…" K' whispered quietly, Kyoko barely hearing that. Why the _hell _did she 'thank you'..??  She could feel both her hands sliding off from her hips to her sides. K' tilted her head up and chuckled as she was dumbfounded at the sight that met her eyes. K' was chuckling. Her rival was _chuckling _at her. It was her turn to shake her head and gently placed a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes. Maybe her words went deep into K's head, making her rival gone insane. Before she start having regrets for telling K' the truth, she could feel the silver-haired woman shifting her position. " Demo…" Kyoko opened her eyes and sweatdropped, seeing flames surrounding K' fiercely. No smile. No chuckling. An angry, flaming female K' started to run over to where she was, feeling her own body started to panic and about to break into a run.

" …THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'LL FORGIVE YOU FOR MAKING ME SUFFER A DAMN WEEK!! SHI-NE!"

" Ack!"

                                                                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A new rule under the " Kyo's Rules" book; never bother talking with K' about anything when he or she's in a crappy mood. Kyoko decided to keep that in mind very well. It took her the whole frickin morning _and_ afternoon running around the goddamn city away from K'. Damn, but K' was smart and chased her very well. Because of her flames, she wasn't able to hide herself in a crowd of people or in a store. She didn't want to risk herself running back to her apartment because K' probably will burn it down. Which lead her to two options; run as fuckin _fast_ as possible or surrender. Being a stubborn person she was, she decided the running option and eventually got away in peace. After all that running and thinking that it's safe, she rested in a nearby, quiet café, unable to move any further. After ordering a couple of drinks to cool her down, she gradually started to feel better…_way_ better.

            Staying for at least twenty minutes, she got up and paid for her drinks. Leaving the café, she slipped one hand in her pocket and checked her watch. 5:00pm. Already? She walked down the streets in silence. The sun was starting to set and she was heading back to her apartment. Dealing with K' was enough for the day. 

Purple flames danced and swirled swiftly around its owner… 

            Chocolate brown eyes widen and she immediately stopped dead in her tracks. She scanned around the streets, only to see small crowds of people and a few couples walking. Where the _hell_ did she see that? She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. Maybe she was getting paranoid like K'…

Crimson red hair covering those amethyst eyes…( A/N:  His eyes are amethyst…rite?? _;  ) 

            She tilted her head slightly to glance over at the narrow alley on her right. She felt that something was there…or someone. Deciding to check it out, she quietly walked down the alley. Suddenly, an unfamiliar scream pierced painfully in her ears. She paled and instantly darted straight down, knowing that scream wasn't far away.

That small smile slowly twisting to a smirk… 

Thank the gods that it was still the early evening. She was able to see and always thought that alleys are supposed to be dark.  Quickly pivoting to the left, she sprinted down another alley. Both of her sides are all nondescript buildings, ridiculously cramped up together. In front of her and in short distance stood a man she was expected to see. Rushing as fast as possible, she shouted. "Tomare!" (A/N: Japanese word: stop.)

 _A hand dangerously raising up, then striking down…_

            Immediately stepping in front of a young man injured on the ground, she crossed her arms and was ready to block it. However, the hand froze at once, less than an inch from touching her. Her eyes were locked with amethysts, which were emotionlessly looking back. "S-sorry man! I really didn't mean to do anything! H-honest!!" Some punk guy hesitantly spoke behind her before scrambling up on his feet and ran away from them. Within seconds, the hurried footsteps faintly died away, leaving her and her archenemy alone. 

            She lowered her gaze and froze as well. _Shit. Damn fucking shit. _She's in her feminine form and wearing Kyo's _clothes._ Frightened and panicking, she tried to think of a good excuse. Maybe she can't get out this time. 

            Iori was probably thinking around the same line and his smirk widened. This time, he got Kyo where he wanted and alone. " Ch'. I know your shifting ability earlier Kusanagi. Let's finish this…and end this"

            Just as she was about to snap something back, she gasped and was thrown back. She fell on her back and slid a few feet, cursing herself mentally for not able to block the attack. Both her arms were burning as hell and probably bruised. Pushing herself in a sitting position, she blinked at the deserted alley. _Great~! Now where the hell is Ior—_She screamed in pain when she felt flames hurling on her back like thousand sharp daggers. Her whole body flung forward and forced herself to quickly place both hands on the ground before her head could hit the ground.

            Damn Iori for being here. " I know well you can do better. How did you get into this state, Kusanagi?" She could hear Iori's voice very close from behind, full of mockery and very soft. Damn Iori from tricking her here. Dragging her legs into a kneeling position, she pushed herself up. Her eyes glared at the ground as if it's mocking her too. Damn Iori for attacking her so brutal all of a sudden. Both fists tightened as she built up her flames gradually, her back and her arms feeling a bit numb. Damn Iori for mocking her without probably not knowing why she's at this state. Turning around, she fiercely brought both hands down on Iori's chest, hurling her flames onto him. " DAMN YOU YAGAMI!!!"

            Her heart lightened up slightly when she was able to strike Iori back, fast enough before he could block her brutal attack. Hell he deserved it for treating her like that. She watched Iori bit his lower lip, knowing well he hated to show signs of pain in front of anyone. Iori was pushed back just a few feet away from her and she felt her body burst into flames. Rushing up, she aimed one fist at Iori's upper abdomen but missed. Their flames danced and twisted together as she brought up one bruised arm to block Iori's kick. She frowned. Iori kept on striking but she kept on blocking. When she could find an open space, her attacks were hesitant. Why was she acting like this? Shouldn't she finish this like what Iori said? However, she wasn't able to think to herself clear anymore when something hard hit on the side of her head. Damn him…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Iori frowned. What was wrong with Kusanagi? Yes, they were fighting but she seemed hesitant. Finding an open space, he elbowed her hard on the side of the head. A small smile curved on his lips. Maybe he, or _she_, was getting weaker. She slammed against a brick wall and crumpled to the ground. He shifted himself and stood in front of her, looking down at those half-closed brown eyes. He dangerously raised his right hand, ready to strike down and finish Kusanagi off. Finally. He got the chance. He watched her trying to get back up but failed. Instead she pushed herself up only to be slumped against the wall. His eyes softened, starting to feel…pity.

            He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? He's Iori Yagami, rival of Kusanagi. He never had feelings towards anyone, and he's not going to start now. He narrowed his eyes and flames erupted around his right hand. " Your time is up. Shi-ne!" With that, he instantly struck down and aimed for her heart.

            But instead, his hand struck inches away from the side of her left neck, cracking the brick wall. His flames instantly disappeared, a thread of it cutting her lower neck in a straight line. She winced but still didn't move much, eyes wide as his and stared intently. He missed…He _missed!!_ This was his only chance to kill Kusanagi and he fucking damn _missed!_  Letting out a frustrated yell, he removed his hand from the cracked wall and slammed both fist on the ground. Purple flames burned fiercely and wrapped him, covering him fully.

            Kyoko closed his eyes, not wanting the flames to blind her sight. She waited until she felt the flames dying out and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and did her best attempt to tilt her head from side to side. Iori disappeared and left her alone.

_He's my enemy._

_He tricked me._

_He wanted to kill me…_

_…But he didn't._

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

            He managed to turn himself back into a man by buying a bottle of water, then heating it. He didn't feel like going to the apartment anymore. Instead, he headed to a mansion. He had a few questions in his head and he wanted answers _now_. He felt so lucky that he was able to walk but he was so exhausted. It was eight in the evening when he reached there. He rang the doorbell once and waited for a minute before he frowned. No answer. He rang it again and still, there was no answer. He tried to turn the doorknob and surprisingly, it was unlocked. He rolled his eyes, thinking why he didn't do that first instead.

            He hesitantly stepped inside, his body shivering at the thought of having the courage to enter this mansion. Closing the door behind, he glanced around and searched. The whole mansion was dark and it was his first time being here. He was surprised to find his predicted and possible places with no difficulty. The living room, the dining room, etc… But still, he couldn't find him. Walking up the stairs, he searched room by room until he reached to the last one at the end of the hallway. He opened the door slightly before swinging it open.

            He felt a bit relieved to find Iori in here. After all that searching, Kyo thought that he wasn't home yet and he didn't want to try again the next day. He closed the door and took a few steps forward. Iori didn't bother looking at him, amethyst eyes starring out at the night sky. He was outside on the balcony, arms crossed and resting on the railing. He was wearing just his long white blouse and red leather pants. Even though Iori acted as if he was alone in his room, he knew that he was here…well he better.

            "How did you get in here?" Kyo jumped at the unexpected question coming out from Iori's voice. Taking a deep breath, he calmly responded back. " You forgot to lock the door, you bastard." He could sense Iori narrowing his eyes and glaring up at the stars, even if he's not looking in front of him. " Hn…what brings you here, Kusanagi?" 

"Questions, I guess…and call me Kyo, not my first name."                                                                                                        

" Hn."

" Ara? That's the only word you're gonna say?"

"………."

"Ch'. Aren't you a good speaker." Kyo sarcastically replied and shrugged off his white jacket. He draped it on a nearby chair, which is close to a desk, and sat down on the edge of Iori's bed. Gingerly tucking on the bed cover playfully with his fingers, he looked up at Iori, now starring at his back. Silence dragged lazily afterwards, both of them not saying a word. Deciding to start first, Kyo broke the uncomfortable silence. " Amai, doshite…" (A/N:  Japanese word: Doshite= why.)

            "I'm not sure." Iori cut him off and lowered his gaze. Kyo blinked from behind, his hands stopped tugging the bed cover. "Nani…?" Kyo asked again, not really accepting that as an answer. Iori sighed and finally, turned around. He walked back in his room, closing the glass door softly behind him. He leaned against it and was now standing in front of Kyo. Evenly meeting his rival's eyes, he repeated his words. " I'm not sure…"

            "Sou kaa…" Kyo spoke quietly, his turn to lower his gaze. That was the main question he really wanted to ask Iori, or else he wouldn't be here. "Doshite…" He looked back up at Iori who started to speak but paused. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. After a few seconds, amethyst eyes opened again and he continued. " Why did you hesitate when we were fighting?"

            Okay. _That _question made him think. "Hm…" He frowned and knitted his eyebrow together in thought, thinking up a good answer. Why did he hesitate? Maybe he didn't want to fight at that time? He shook his head, starring at the floor with a puzzled look. " I have no idea…" Iori chuckled and shifted his gaze away from him. " Somehow, I'm not surprised to hear that."   That led him to another thing." I wouldn't be surprised if both of us answered the same thing to one question…" He watched Iori raise one eyebrow and continued. " Why we always have to fight whenever we meet." To Kyo's ears, it sounded more of a statement than a question. Iori narrowed his eyes and responded back. "Mainly because it runs…"

            "…in the family." Kyo finished off the last part of the sentence. Iori blinked and Kyo chuckled a little, still keeping his gaze on the floor.  "See what I mean? We just fight because of that I guess...Demo, I know there are few other minor reasons that we do spar against each other other than that…" Kyo was too lost in his thoughts that he was unaware that Iori shifted his position and decided to move closer. " Sometimes, I wonder if you would get bored fighting against me cause—"  

            Iori's soft lips covered his, cutting him off from saying anything else. He felt one hand cupping his chin to tilt his head up and the other gently overlapping one of his hands. His widened for a moment before fluttering them closed. He shyly kissed back as his free hand hesitantly moved its way up on Iori's chest, stopping to tug on his blouse to pull him closer. The kiss deepened as he felt a tongue licking lightly on his lips. Slowly parting them, Iori's tongue slipped in to taste him as he leaned closer.

            Breaking the kiss, Kyo softly gasped and felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "…you do?" Iori's words finished off his sentence and Kyo blinked. It took him a few seconds to think over what he said before they kissed, then nodded slightly. The hand that was cupping his chin crept up to gently brush his right cheek.   " Saa…then would you like to turn things around?" Kyo's blushed deepened as he leaned forward to kiss Iori shyly.

                                                                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            So warm…Dark brown eyes slowly fluttered opened and blinked. He gingerly titled his head slowly to watch Iori, whom was still sleeping. He slowly remembered what happened yesterday night tiredly and grinned. Yep, he slept overnight with his rival. Clothes were scattered on the floor and a white bedspread covered their naked body. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist, making it hard for him to move without waking Iori up. Slowly and carefully, he brought one hand up to rub his eyes, looking around the now brightened room. A calendar hung up on wall caught his eye as he stared at it.

            Right. He still have a week and after that, he'll be back to normal. No more problems about switching bodies. No need to wear woman clothes. No need to be scared of water. He mentally chuckled at the last one, never thought that he would be scared of something like that. Though, he might be scared of one thing. He looked back at Iori's sleeping face. He'd be scared if Iori left him when their relationship was starting to build up. 

            But if he didn't turn into a woman in the first place, they would still fight against each other and still be enemies. He'd never get to see how really Iori was in the past and it was interesting to know more about the man now. If he didn't turn into a woman, they wouldn't get into a situation like this. He sneaked one hand up to brush Iori's cheeks, those beautiful amethyst eyes fluttering open to look down on him. A situation that was solved and brought them together…and he liked that. 

            "Morning." Kyo greeted him and flashed a smile. Iori didn't say a word but his arms tightened around his waist, pulling him closer. A familiar blush crept up on Kyo's cheeks as he shifted closer. Their lips brushed together before locking them into a never ending kiss….

…Maybe being a girl for a while wasn't bad after all.

~~Owari

                                                                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Oh yeah~! It's done! It's done!!! THE END!!

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU LOVELY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS STORY!! 

AND ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!!! 

I'M SO HAPPY!!! 

   =^_^=

--Rikku-chan

              
  


 


End file.
